<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une fille fatiguée qui aimait un peu trop le feu by MilleaCielle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099792">Une fille fatiguée qui aimait un peu trop le feu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleaCielle/pseuds/MilleaCielle'>MilleaCielle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>REASONS GO BRRRRRR (probably some vent fic, that's all) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fire, Girl - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Suicide, tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleaCielle/pseuds/MilleaCielle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voici les derniers instants d'une fille à l'esprit brisé qui aimait un peu trop le feu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>REASONS GO BRRRRRR (probably some vent fic, that's all) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2272727</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Une fille fatiguée qui aimait un peu trop le feu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alors:<br/>-C'est ma première histoire (et elle est TRES courte);<br/>-J'écris vraiment juste pour m'amuser et donc fais peu attention aux fautes.<br/>-Si vous pensez qu'il y aurait des tags ou trigger warning que je devrais rajouter, dites-les moi.<br/>Enjoy! :D</p><p>TW : SUICIDE / SUICIDE // MAISON QUI BRÛLE / HOUSE BURNING<br/>S'IL VOUS PLAIT NE LISEZ PAS SI VOUS PENSEZ QUE L'UN DES AVERSTISSEMENT POURRAIS VOUS FAIRE VOUS SENTIR MAL OU PIRE / PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU FEEL LIKE ONE THE TW COULD MAKE YOU FEEL BAD OR WORST</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C’est quand respirer devint difficile qu’elle comprit qu’elle devait courir. Elle regarda autour d’elle, ses yeux piquant remplient de larmes, réalisant alors violement la situation délicate dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle se précipita vers la porte en souriant et sauta dans les escaliers d’une manière si enfantine que n’importe quelle personne qui l’eu vu aurait pensé qu’elle était folle. </p><p>Et elle l’était d'une certaine manière, car la jeune fille courut hors de la maison en rigolant et continua à s’enfuir, pieds nus sur le béton froid. Au lieu de s’arrêter, elle continua de tenir fermement dans ses chaudes mains son petit trésor. Elle continua de courir, déterminé à trouver une autre maison. Et elle l’a trouva, la maison parfaite. Aucune voiture sur le parking, et une fenêtre légèrement ouverte, oubliée, comme la douleur qui l’avait pousser à faire ce qu’elle faisait. </p><p>Elle sauta par-dessus le muret puis avança doucement vers la fenêtre. Se retenir de rigoler devenait douloureux alors elle s’agenouilla dans l’herbe en souriant quelques instants. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses genoux dénudés, elle avait toujours détesté les habits et elle avait maintenant une raison de ne pas en porter. Sa gorge brûlait sans qu’elle ne sache pourquoi et ses mains tremblaient mais elle se sentait si heureuse. Peut-être savait-elle la raison de ses secousses violentes, mais faisait-elle simplement semblant de ne pas réaliser la gravité des horreurs que sa peur la faisait faire. </p><p>Tandis qu’elle se relevait doucement, elle entendit des sirènes au loin. Elle sauta alors rapidement dans la maison et trouva la clé de son trésor. Elle ouvrit la bouteille et la déversa silencieusement dans toute la maison. En montant les escaliers pour aller au grenier, elle remarqua une fenêtre dans le couloir. Elle s’arrêta une seconde et son cœur se serra. Malgré son sourire, des larmes coulait toujours. Elle ne voulait simplement plus se souvenir de la douleur, alors pourquoi souffrait-elle encore. </p><p>Une rage étrange la remplit, et alors qu’un sourire déformé apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle courut aux rideaux de la chambres la plus proches et les alluma. Elle courut ensuite jusqu’à cette fenêtre et l’ouvrit précipitamment. </p><p>Son cœur battait trop vite et son plus grand rêve allait enfin devenir réalité. </p><p>Elle laissa enfin ce rire, ce rire qui lui déchira la gorge, ce rire douloureux et brisé sortir d’elle pour s’écrouler au sol dans une masse brûlante de chair. Yeux fermé, cœur enfin allégé, sourde au monde s’écroulant autour d’elle, mains tremblante et préparée, elle se releva remplit du même feu qui l’entourait. </p><p>Yeux ouvert.</p><p>Cœur lourd ou allégé, impossible de savoir.</p><p>Mais elle s’en fichait, car il était trop tard, trop tard et elle était si fatigué.</p><p>Si fatigué.</p><p>Alors elle sourit une dernière fois et s’avança.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alors:<br/>-Si vous pensez qu'il y aurait des tags ou avertissements / trigger warning que je devrais rajouter, dites-les moi svp.<br/>-Je parle français et apprends l'anglais :) Donc vous pouvez commenter dans la langue que vous voulez. / I speak French and am learning English :) So you can comment in the language you want.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>